<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The garden in his skin by TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885455">The garden in his skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies/pseuds/TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies'>TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Flowers, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Polyamory, Protective Deceit Sanders, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies/pseuds/TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't you hear? One touch from your soulmate and flowers will bloom where they touched you. Doesn't that make you so excited, Virgil?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I don't want a soulmate." </p><p>Or…</p><p>The five times Virgil meets one of his soulmates and the one time his soulmates meet him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Salvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I came up with this idea and it's not gonna be a very big long fic, its literally just like a small fanfic to give me a break from the main fic I'm writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has a flower that represents them. When you meet your soulmate, whatever your flower is will tattoo across where you touched them for the first time. It's all very romantic, and complete and utter bullshit… in Virgil's opinion. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil just can't understand why everyone is so excited to lose their freedom so they can <em> settle down </em>in what will likely be a loveless marriage to someone that they feel obligated to be with because of something as stupid as fate. </p><p> </p><p>It is for this reason that Virgil decided at age six that he would never meet his soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>Of course <em> fate </em> had other plans. </p><p> </p><p>It had started off as a normal day. Well, more accurately, it had started off as a normal boring night. He had been pulling an all nighter in an effort to cram for a big test he had the next day. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed angrily as he read the same sentence for the fifth time, all the words just looked like ink on the page at this point. Slumping against the desk, he reached blindly for the coffee mug next to him. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up the mug and sat up realizing with a wave of dissatisfaction that it was empty. His other hand reached up and scrubbed at his face in an effort to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>He looked forlornly at the empty mug for a minute before he decided he needed a break anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his phone and heading out the door, he began his trek to the nearby twenty four hour coffee shop. </p><p> </p><p>As he passed a dark alleyway he heard a noise, soft almost nonexistent noise of a muffled sob. He stopped for a moment hearing it again, then he began walking again. Not his problem, he literally just wants coffee. Plus it could be some kind of ruse to lure victims into a trap. Yeah hell no, he is not getting abducted or killed tonight. </p><p> </p><p>He makes it a few more steps before his conscience drags him back to the alleyway. What if whoever it is, is hurt? He steps cautiously into the dark. It takes him a few moments but eventually he locates a man sitting up against a wall. </p><p> </p><p>The man looks very professional, if he were doing anything other than sobbing his eyes out Virgil would be highly intimidated. A black button up shirt and dark blue tie is illuminated by the street lights pouring into the small alleyway. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey man, are you alright?" Virgil calls to the man, but he doesnt think the man heard him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Virgil says as he steps in closer and reaches forward wrapping a hand around the man's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>As his hand makes contact it feels almost as if he were struck by lightning. Completely frozen in place as time slowed down, and the world itself seems to come into focus for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere deep inside of him something snaps into place, like a piece of the puzzle he never even knew was missing. </p><p> </p><p>All too suddenly the world fizzles back, overwhelming in its intensity. The man's face snaps up to gaze at Virgil, his jaw hanging open. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's hand drops off the man's shoulder. He can't think. He just turns and runs. Runs out of the back alley and down the street and he doesn't stop running until he snaps the lock of his door into place. </p><p> </p><p>Only once he's sure he wasn't followed does he throw his jacket off and look down at his arm. Beautiful blue flowers that start at the palm of his hand and reach all the way up to the crook of his elbow have branded their way across his flesh. </p><p> </p><p>It takes him hours but eventually he finds out what they are. Blue salvia. </p><p> </p><p>The wiki article detailing the symbolism of blue Salvia meaning healing and wisdom taunts him. Why does it matter if his soulmate is smart or not? It's not like he ever plans on meeting him ever again anyways. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't ever walk down that road again and he finds a new twenty four hour coffee shop in the opposite direction. It's farther away than the old one but he doesn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>And if he stairs a little too long at the blue flowers on his arm every time he gets out of the shower then who cares, it's not like anyone's gonna call him out on it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So like yeah I read a fanfiction where, when you kiss your soulmate for the first time flower tattoos happen where you touched them for the first time. And it was just too damn good for me to just not write a fanfic like it and yeah anyway I'm gonna give credit to the person I got the idea from. I got it from: Love's a stranger (until I see you again) by blueberrywizard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ulex europaeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deceit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite having finally met his soulmate, not much changes in Virgil's life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it's a few days before Virgil notices any changes. At first he could write it off, but after the sixth time it happens he can no longer pretend it isn't happening. He's in the middle of math class when the tattoo on his arm starts to grow warm and the petals dance in imaginary wind. He blinked a few times at it and when he opened his eyes the petals were unmoving, he wants to tell himself it was a trick of the light but he's seen it do this too many times. So that night when he gets home he googles it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another wiki article tells him that soulmate tattoos have a tendency to move in different ways when your soulmate is experiencing intense emotions. A soft breeze blowing the petals most likely means happiness. He scrolls through the entire page reading which each type of movement means, one sticks out in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A storm could mean anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glaze over as he looks at the screen and wonders how often that man deals with storms raging across his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does he care anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tells himself it doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands up from his desk shoves his jacket on and walks out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the downsides of having to change the coffee shop he frequents is now he has to make a detour through what is most certainly a very shady neighborhood to even get to the coffee shop. You'd be surprised at the lengths a college student will go to get caffeine at four in the morning while simultaneously avoiding his problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he walked this way he jumped at every sound and flinched every time someone walked past him. Now he's grown used to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he's gotten used to it doesn't change the hypervigilance that he feels as he walks down the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil hears someone walking behind him, he peers as nonchalantly as he can over his shoulder and sure enough a man is walking only a few feet behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyes a sharp turn in front of him and quickly makes a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is going to turn the corner and if the man follows him, he'll at least know if the man is actually following him or not. After that, well… he'll figure that out when he gets to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches the corner and realizes it is yet another dark alleyway. Fucking hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well he's not giving up on the plan now. He turns and freezes in place as he sees two men in the back of the alley. One man has a gun put up against the other man's head. There's yelling resonating through the alley way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should move. This could get ugly really fast if he doesn't hide or move or something. His feet just won't cooperate. An arm snakes under his arm and around his chest, pulling him up against someone and dragging him out of that alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's different this time but still unmistakably the soulmate bond. Warmth tingles through his back where he's still pressed against this man's chest, as if he was laying in direct sunlight. He can feel the other man's heartbeat thrumming through his entire body, and he's overwhelmed by a sense of safety that washes over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The man hisses into his ear, but he doesn't let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Could you let go now?" Virgil hisses back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's grip loosens and Virgil stands and prepares to make a run for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name's Deceit, by the way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil pauses. What kind of name is that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should run but instead he turns around and faces Deceit. His second soulmate. He didn't even know it was possible to have more than one soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of stupid name is that?" Virgil asks dumbly. He's too preoccupied looking at the man in front of him to be bothered with manners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit is much taller than Virgil and he has some sort of skin discoloration across his cheeks. That's not what draws Virgil's attention though. What draws his attention is the purple flowers that cover the entirety of Deceit's arm and leading under his shirt to what must be the entirety of his chest. Purple flowers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's totally my real name." Deceit says with sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh… Deceit, it's been fun but I, uh have to go." And with that Virgil turns and walks down the street. He reaches a street corner and looks over his shoulder, Deceit is just standing there watching him go with a perplexed look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil turns the corner and runs home. Checking over his shoulder when he can to make sure he wasn't followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he's in his door with the lock in place he rushes into his bathroom, takes off his jacket and throws his shirt to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his chest there are small yellow flowers exactly where Deceit's arm had wrapped around him, going from under his armpit all the way up to his neck. When he turns around he's surprised. His entire back is a field of the same yellow flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails his fingers over the tattoo petals on his neck and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes him less time to find the name and meaning of these flowers Ulex europaeus also known as Common Gorse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Common Gorse symbolizes protection and hope. Virgil thinks protective works well with Deceit, he did after all save Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil takes deep breath in before he googles what lavender symbolizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words calm and serenity are written in bold lettering across his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks a few times before a chuckle falls past his lips. And then he is full blown laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fate has a fickle sense of humor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving the man who wants nothing to do with this bullshit, two soulmates… and then to top it all off, Fate has decided that the flower that represents him means calm and serenity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The irony burns in his throat like hot coal. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in like 30 minutes so it's probably pretty bad but like who cares am I right? Not this guy, cause like I'm running on like collectively 8 hours of sleep in the past four days, and I dont even know what day it is anymore. I'm so tired. Anyway I decided to make Deceit the protective type because in the court episode he literally just wants everyone to acknowledge that he is trying to look out for Thomas and I love Deceit so yeah. Also I know so much information about flowers now, and I kinda love it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Green Dahlia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parties aren't really Virgil's thing. The only reason he's even at this one is because his best friend Remy dragged him here. </p><p> </p><p>Of course Remy had claimed that he'd be by Virgil's side the whole night. This of course turned out to be false. As his friend had disappeared into the crowd seconds after they had walked through the door. Which inevitably lead to Virgil being where he is now. </p><p> </p><p>Camped out on the floor up against a wall, doing his best to ignore everything around him. Hoping to find Remy in the mess seeing as his friend was his ride home, and considering his track record with walking home he was simply hoping to avoid it. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil checked his phone again, the time read one-thirty AM. He sighed and checked his messages. Remy still hadn't messaged him back. </p><p> </p><p>He had just made peace with the fact that he was walking home when he heard yelling from the crowd nearest him. </p><p> </p><p>He watched with vague interest as a beautiful man in punk clothing yelled into the face of a frat guy, and then without missing a beat the frat douchebag pulled back his fist and slammed it into the other man's nose. </p><p> </p><p>The man falls back, Virgil realizes belatedly that he should move out of the way, as the man tumbles directly towards Virgil. </p><p> </p><p>The man lands face first in Virgil's lap. The change is immediate. He feels almost as if he licked a power outlet, like a shot of adrenaline straight to his blood stream. </p><p> </p><p>He's filled with a restlessness that's almost unbearable, and time seems to moving too fast at the same time it seems like it's not moving at all. The man looks up at him. </p><p> </p><p>Green eyes catch his own, and Virgil watches as lavender flowers blossom all over the man's face. Blood leaks from the man's nose down over the purple tattoos. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil blinks, once, then twice and the spell is broken. </p><p> </p><p>The man smirks at him deviously and reaches his hands up and hooks them behind Virgil's head and pulls him down. </p><p> </p><p>Soft lips connect with his own, and he feels like he's being electrocuted again. His hands move of their own volition and tangle in the man's shirt, pulling him closer. He feels so very alive in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>He can taste the man's blood on his tongue but he can't bring himself to care. </p><p> </p><p>The man pulls back. </p><p> </p><p>"One moment Darling, I have business to take care of." </p><p> </p><p>With that the man gets up and plunges back into the fight. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil runs his fingers against his lips. What was that even? Five seconds into meeting someone and he's making out with them? </p><p> </p><p>And three soulmates? Seriously what the fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil stands up and dusts off his pants, and looks over to where his soulmate is currently dunking the frat guy's head into a punchbowl while laughing maniacally. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks a few times before slinking out the back door and out into the cool air. He's almost thought he managed to escape unnoticed when a voice calls out to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you keep running from us?" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil freezes. </p><p> </p><p>"Eventually everything will catch up with you." </p><p> </p><p>Virgil turns around and sees the man standing on the back porch. Illuminated by the street lights Virgil notices something he didn't see when he was inside. Yellow petals on the man's hands. The same yellow petals that cover the entirety of Virgil's back and part of his chest. Deceit. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Remus, by the way, just in case you wanted to know." The man sounds almost bitter. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil shuffles awkwardly as Remus' curls dance in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't run forever, baby." The sorrow in Remus's voice causes an ache to resonate through Virgil's chest. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escapes past his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch me." He turns and walks into the woods behind the house. He doesn't turn around or look back. Some part of him almost believes that if he doesn't look, if he doesn't see the devastation on Remus's face, the guilt from abandoning yet another soulmate will wash away. </p><p> </p><p>When Virgil gets home he collapses into his bed and tries to resist the urge to look at the new soulmark. </p><p> </p><p>After minutes of arguing with himself, he gives in and chucks off his pants. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have to look up this one, he knows it already. Dahlias. Green Dahlias over his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he still has to look up the symbolism of Green Dahlias. </p><p> </p><p>As he waits for his computer to start up he is distracted by the way green petals fall off the flowers and dance around in imaginary wind. </p><p> </p><p>He thinks back to the article he read, he thinks about what the loss of petals meant… sadness. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head and looks back at the computer screen, typing in the words green Dahlia symbolism. </p><p> </p><p>Passion and creativity the computer answer back. </p><p> </p><p>He closes the laptop and goes back to bed, trying not to think about any of his soulmates. God this was just so much easier before he met any of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make Remus get into a fight because hes got a really offensive sense of humor and probably no filter. Also I made him have a punk aesthetic because he wears black clothing and is kinda an asshole. I think it fits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tassel flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil turned twenty today and he's sitting in a booth in some shitty diner, trying to ignore the way loneliness drips down his spine like burning hot wax. </p><p> </p><p>Why does he care? He chose to push them away so why is it bothering him so much? He draws a finger along the blue salvia on the palm of his hand, it twirls happily across his skin, he clenches his palm and takes a long sip from his mug of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to force himself to remember why he doesn't want a soulmate in the first place. It's difficult because now when he thinks about soulmates he doesn't think about all the nights his mom spent crying or the funeral. Instead he can hear the first man's crying, and Deceit's arms wrapping around him like a blanket of safety, and Remus's voice calling for him to come back. His chest hurts.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter walks over to the table, a notebook in hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my name is Roman and I'll be your server tonight, so you know what you'd like to eat today or do you still need-" </p><p> </p><p>Roman voice cuts off mid-sentence as his gaze lands on Virgil's neck. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's hand snaps up to cover the tattoo of Common Gorse that Deceit left on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Roman's gaze falls to his other hand, the one on the table, the one that's covered in blue salvia. Virgil Is expecting him to go back to being a waiter, Virgil is definitely not expecting what comes next. </p><p> </p><p>"You!" Roman shouts in a shrill voice. </p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute, his face looks so familiar. </p><p> </p><p>"You made my brother cry." </p><p> </p><p>Oh. He looks just like Remus. Virgil throws a couple dollars on the table to pay for the coffee before he grabs his bag and begins to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no you don't." Roman blocks his way out forcing him to sit back down in the booth. </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Do you even have a good reason for abandoning your soulmates, prick? Or did you just want to be cruel?" Roman taunts. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know shit about me." Virgil growls out through clenched teeth still looking for a way out. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me why you broke his heart. You better have a good explanation." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't owe you an explanation, I don't owe you <em> anything. </em>" </p><p> </p><p>Roman scoffs dramatically and suddenly swings his fist out and clocks Virgil right in the cheek bone. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's body suddenly feels weightless and he loses all sense of touch. Twenty different emotions he can't put names to filter through him at the speed of light. </p><p> </p><p>He watches as lavender grows like flower crowns around each of Roman's knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Roman appears to still be in shock so he uses this moment to push past him and out into the street where he blends in with the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Once he's home he begins his ritual, looking into the mirror and googling the flowers on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Red tassel flowers take up the majority of the right side of his face. Symbolizing creativity. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighs angrily and throws his keys at the wall.</p><p>"Happy fucking birthday." Virgil whispers to himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM FREEEEEE. AND IM BACK. And I'm feeling a lot better. Also please let me know in the comments what you think the flower that would represent you would be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blue Gladiolus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He's walking down the street trying not to become overwhelmed by the crowds gathered around him, closing him in on all sides. He finds himself stopped at an intersection, waiting patiently for the little walking man symbol to give him permission to cross, when he sees him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards him down the sidewalk is a man he barely recognizes. He only saw him once in a dark alleyway. The fancy man who was crying. The first soulmate he met. The blue salvia soulmate. Guilt crawls up his spine as he realizes he never even cared to learn this man's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks much more put together than when Virgil last saw him. He wears an unwrinkled black button up with a tie, and has some sort of large clunky earpiece stuffed into his ear that he seems to be having a conversation with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's so close Virgil can see the lavender flowers that poke out just above the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the man is peering at him through his glasses, and there is this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This moment where everything is quiet and the restless people rushing in every direction are just background noise, as Virgil looks at the man and the man looks back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it's over, as the man takes a step toward Virgil, his hand going up in effort to reach the soulmate that ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Virgil takes a few steps back, only realizing his mistake as a car horn blares in his ears. Everything happens very quickly after that. Virgil hears the squealing of tires and the last thing he sees before he goes flying through the air is his soulmate's eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an effort to escape the man approaching he forgot to check where he was going. He stepped into the busy intersection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knows there is sirens steadily getting louder, and blue and red lights illuminating the face of the soulmate he was so desperately trying to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're awake." The man says in a rather monotone voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a women in a paramedic uniform comes into view, and his soulmate is saying something to her but he can't manage to hear what's being said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things fade in and out, one moment he's on the ground the next he's in a gurney in the back of an ambulance. The door hangs open and his soulmate stands outside of it, a worried look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I come with you?" He asks Virgil politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything in Virgil's body screams for him to say yes, to find out more about this mysterious man he never learned the name of. To find out why he was crying alone in some dark alleyway. To know him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." The word practically chokes him as it slips from his tongue. The man gives him a small smile that doesn't reach his sad eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that the door is closed, and Virgil watches the man disappear into the distance as they drive away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly he can't stand it anymore, and the tears fall like raindrops down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Kiddo." A male paramedic coos at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil takes in his surroundings, the female paramedic from earlier seems to be driving now while her partner sits in the back with Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, my names Patton. Could you tell me your name?" The man asks with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, my names Virgil… uh… Virgil Turner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton writes that down on the clipboard he's holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that your soulmate?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil glances down at the blue salvia on his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know he could have come with us, right?" Patton asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there anyone you want us to call?" Patton's glance dances over the yellow flowers on his neck and the Tassel flowers on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why don't you want to contact your soulmates?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, it's kinda none of your business?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I just... I mean, I'm sorry kiddo. I just wanted you to know that if they're abusing you, theres ways we can help." Patton stammers over his words and a blush dusts his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no! I mean they aren't abusing me. I just uh well I don't know them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, kiddo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ran away...when I met them." And suddenly Virgil is so tired of running, and he's overcome with the need to give an explanation. Even if his soulmates will never know why he ran, he just wants someone to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, my parents were soulmates but they uh, they hated each other but they stayed together because they were soulmates. And when my dad died, my mom, she just lost it, started drinking and she was a real mean drunk. All because the universe told her she was destined for a man she hated, and then took that man away from her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh kiddo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just couldn't become like them. So I ran… right into traffic..." Virgil let's put a bitter laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's not my place to tell you how to live your life, Virgil. But having a soulmate doesn't make you like your parents. You never know, you might like your soulmates, and if you don't… you don't have to stay with them. But what you're doing now doesn't seem to be working for you. I mean heck kiddo, you could have died today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Virgil does know, he knows he can't keep running forever. Hell he isn't even sure he wants to keep running anymore, more than anything he just wants to know them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton is silent for the rest of the ride to the hospital and when they arrive, Patton helps push his gurney into the emergency room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches disinterested as Patton reaches for the strap across his calves holding him to the gurney. Patton's fingers graze his leg as he fumbles with the belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it's like he's floating through empty space and Patton's gentle touch is the only thing keeping him from floating away completely. Patton is like a light flickering in the darkness, something hopeful and bright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it's over. And Patton takes a deep breathe in and steadys his shaking hands before undoing the rest of the belts holding Virgil to the gurney. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives Virgil a sad smile before ruffling his hair and heading back out to the ambulance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long time paces before Virgil is able to look at the flowers now decorating his calves. He has to wait for them to finish stitching him up, he has a large cut above his eyebrow and quite a few scrapes but other than that he's fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he's given his phone and he looks up the flower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue Gladiolus. Symbolizing strength and moral integrity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't help the small smile that grows on his lips as he gazes at himself in the hospital mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's covered in flowers. And maybe for the first time he doesn't completely hate that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it has been awhile. I've had some serious writers block, but I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to write the last chapter soon. No promises though. Anyways, I read your comments and just got really excited to write this chapter so.... thank you all so much for commenting on the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And he looks down at the palm of his hands and at the blue salvia there. He tries to picture a life where these beautiful flowers weren't a death sentence but when he tries all he can see are pink snapdragons and the smell of whiskey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold night air flying in through the open window by his bed feels like a crushing weight laying heavily upon his chest. He doesn't know what he's doing anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers trace along the Tassel flowers on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hands travel down to his chest where the street lights coming through the window illuminate the common gorse that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deceit</span>
  </em>
  <span> marked him with. He reaches down to his thighs where green dahlias represent </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he trails one hand over the blue gladiolus, remembering </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patton's</span>
  </em>
  <span> reassuring smile. Then he flips over his hand and looks at the blue salvia on his palm, for the man who resides nameless inside his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His namelessness bothers Virgil immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prefers to be able to put a name to each of his sins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he's hurt so many people just because he is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he still can't bring himself to go looking for the soulmates he's abandoned. He doesn't know what he'd say to them. God, he doesn't even know if he even really wants to see them. Every time he ends up about to search their names he can hear his mother's slurred words in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Never find your soulmate, Virge. It's the worst thing that could happen to you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he'll turn off his phone and push it as far from him as his charger would allow him. He can still see his father lying in his casket when he thinks about it, the pink snapdragons still decorating the palms of both his hands. Snapdragons, the representation of his mother symbolized deception and graciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton's voice chimes in his head, reminding him that having a soulmate doesn't make you like your parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans, aggravated. He wishes he could just forget all of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then there is a soft knock on his door disrupting his self loathing. He peels himself out of bed, and pulls on a pair of black pajama bottoms. Not bothering with a shirt, he throws his jacket on and zips it about halfway when another knocks sounds through the apartment, this time louder and more forceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stumbles through his dark apartment and flips on the living room light before he makes way over to the door. He can hear voices on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's pretty late at night, he's probably asleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, it's not that late. Who sleeps at this time anyway?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, it's midnight. A regular sleeping schedule is important to your body's ability to function properly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we knock again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but it's my turn to knock, you both knock like babies. You gotta knock like you're the cops." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil can tell it's a group of people, but doesn't recognize the voices. It's likely they've got the wrong floor. His upstairs neighbors have a tendency to have large groups of people over. And it wouldn't be the first time someone ended up on the wrong floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very loud knock practically deafened him. Virgil takes a deep breath in and prepares to tell a bunch of strangers they've got the wrong place. Already preparing himself for having to listen to loud noises for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swings open the door and is met by familiar green eyes. Pretty lavender flowers circle those hypnotizing eyes. Virgil's eyes dart to the rest of the group. Behind Remus is, Deceit, Roman, Patton, and the nameless man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They found him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Virgil thinks weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil watches in slow motion as Remus reaches out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil slams the door shut and sinks to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They found him. No no no no no no no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Virgil curls up in a little ball on the floor in front of the door. </span><em><span>They found him. </span></em><span>Okay, Virgil. Think.</span><em><span> They found him. </span></em><span>Think. Think. Think. Think.</span> <span>Come on, stupid fucking brain, </span><b>think. </b><em><span>They found him. They found him. They found him. They found him. </span></em><span>What on earth is he supposed to do now? </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes tight but all he can see is the snapdragons on his father's hands as they close the casket. He can hear his mother's angry yelling as a liquor bottle shatters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes again and locks his gaze on the couch directly in front of him, behind him the front door creaks open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just walk in." Someone in the hallways cries out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't, hmm? Stop me then, four eyes." There's an underlying threat laced in the man's snake-like voice as he slinks into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Leaving the rest of them out in the hallway. Virgil can't bring himself to look at the man. Virgil can barely bring himself to look away from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God it's all over now. Virgil can't escape. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit sits down in front of him, leaning forward wiping away a tear that had slid down his face. He didn't even know he was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door knob turned a couple times but was evidently locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deceit, unlock the door." Roman yelled from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Princey." Deceit yelled back. There was a grumble of displeasure from outside but no one else tried to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Deceits voice was soothing as he sat down next to Virgil, and began trailing a hand up and down the Anxious man's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a second to collect yourself, let me know when you're ready and I'll let the others in, okay." His voice was barely above a whisper but Virgil still heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit basically radiated safety and Virgil felt himself relaxing slightly. Once his breathing is finally regular he goes to tell Deceit he's ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's not, but he's as ready as he'll ever be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Deceit starts talking before Virgil can say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied to you about my name." Deceit says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No shit." Virgil responds, surprised he even managed to get the words out. Deceit nudges him with his shoulder in response. It's nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My real name is Janus, but if you ever tell anyone that I'll feed your fingers to my snakes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, i'm Virgil." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I think I'm ready." Virgil pulls himself up and walks over to the door, feeling the lock unclick with a sense of finality. Virgil feels as if his whole world is crumbling around him as the door creaks open agonizingly slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil drags his socked feet against the carpet as he makes his way across the living room to sit down on his own arm chair. In a way it's comforting to be able to separate himself from the rest of the men filing into his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only has one couch and it only has three couch cushions. The nameless man sits on the seat closest to Virgil, Roman flops down next to him, and Deceit claims the last cushion. Leaving both Remus and Patton standing awkwardly. Virgil is about to go get a few of his kitchen chairs when Remus chucks off his platform boots and sits on the arm rest, draping his feet over both Deceit and Roman. Patton takes that as a que and sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that everyone's found somewhere to sit, everyone's gaze turns to Virgil. It makes Virgil feel as if bugs wriggling inside his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers itch into the skin of his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considers making a run for the door but realizes he probably wouldn't get very far before one of them caught up to him. Virgil's never really been one for exercise and Roman looks like he plays football. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus he isn't wearing shoes and his phone is charging in his bedroom. But everyones looking at him like they're waiting for him to say something. He doesn't know what to tell them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he looks down at the palm of his hands and at the blue salvia there. He tries to picture a life where these beautiful flowers weren't a death sentence but when he tries all he can see are pink snapdragons and the smell of whiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands up suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I'm gonna go grab something to drink. Do you want anything?" He asks the room at large. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Water." The nameless man says politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what- um what is your name?" He asks quietly. Shame burns like poison in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan." An awkward silence hangs in the air for a moment before it's broken by Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any juice?" The man asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I've got kool-aid?" Virgil makes a mental list of what's in his fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got kool-aid, water, coffee, and uh energy drinks" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of energy drinks?" Remus chimes from his place on the arm rest. Beside him Janus looks intrigued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Bang. The um rainbow unicorn kind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus looks pleased as he and Deceit both request an energy drink. Patton agrees to kool-aid and Roman takes a water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can help you carry them." Logan says curtly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I've got it. I need a minute to myself, if you don't mind." Virgil says over his shoulder as he walks down the hallway that leads to the kitchen. For the first time he's glad his apartment is set up so his kitchen is completely out of sight from the living room. Just as he reaches the kitchen door he looks over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, he wasn't. He turns left into his bedroom, making sure not to move the door as he walks in and grabs his phone from its charger and shoves it into his jacket pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boots are in the kitchen in front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire escape</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He leaves his room and walks into the kitchen, looking over at the fire escape only to realize it's blocked by Remus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry baby, don't think I could survive watching you slip out of my life again. So I'm not letting you walk away without a fight." The punk man flashed him a crazed smile. Virgil thinks about the green dalias losing their petals on the night he met this man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil can see the deep pain in the man's green eyes despite the smile trying desperately to cover it up, as he leans against the window and takes a drink of the energy drink hanging loosely in his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Virgil says as he pulls three water bottles and a kool-aid packet out onto the counter. As well as grabbing two more energy drinks. He and Remus carry it all back into the living room. Virgil takes an energy drink for himself as everyone else grabs their drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits back down and prepares to face the victims of his own cowardice. With nowhere left to run he settles in for judgement day, time to face his sins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil takes a deep breath in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Virgil Turner, I'm twenty, I'm studying art and music at university and I'm sorry for any pain I might have caused you." The apartment was deafening silent before Remus chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Remus Holt, twenty-one, I am currently playing drums in a rock band and my favorite color is purple." Remus declares from his place on the arm rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman snorts before chiming in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Roman Holt, I'm twenty-one, a theater major, a lover of Disney, a future star, oh and um I'm sorry for punching you in the face." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patton Fernandez, twenty-seven, I'm a paramedic, oh and why do flamingos sleep with one leg up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's a fascinating tactic, in order to preserve body heat they-" Logan is interrupted by Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause if they slept with both legs up they would fall over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil let's put a small chuckle as everyone starts laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that isn't the reason?" Logan says with a perplexed look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your turn Logan." Patton smiles at the man while he says this. Clapping his hands excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Logan Denmark, I'm currently studying astrology and psychology, and the reason flamingos sleep with one leg up is because it helps preserve body heat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may call me Deceit, you don't need to know my last name. If you knew what my job is I'd probably have to kill you and my favorite animals are snakes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that introductions were over and it was time to explain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil tugs at a string attached to the cuff of his sleeve as he begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I uh, I never wanted a soulmate. My mom and dad were soulmates and they… they just shouldn't have been. They single handedly ruined each other's lives. I refuse to be like them. I refuse to be stuck</span> <span>in what will likely be a loveless marriage to people I feel obligated to be with because of something as stupid as fate. I will not sell who I am and my freedom because the universe says I have to. And if you know what's good for you, you will turn and run while you still can. Because I will </span><em><span>ruin </span></em><span>you." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And isn't that the truth? Being his soulmate is like being chained to a sinking ship and he's kind enough to hand them the keys to their escape. Virgil is a mess of panic attacks and barely concealed trauma with an inability to love anyone or anything. Virgil is practically the human personification of anxiety. He is only good at two things and that's hurting people and running away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence stretches on after his outburst and he's preparing himself for the sound of them getting up and walking out. What he isn't prepared for is that sound of Roman's condescending laugh that resonates through the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not your choice to make Virgil. You don't get to play the martyr and save us from you by running away. I get to decide if I let you ruin me. The same way you get to decide if you become your parents or not. Which you won't be. But you can't prove that unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>try.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Roman says angrily as he stands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything I can to not be like them. Do you think I just ran away cause I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh hey abandoning my soulmates sounds fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Virgil yells back with venom in his voice as he stands too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything, what your doing is called giving up before you even start." Roman's fists clench at his sides and Virgil flinches, remembering the way his cheek had stung after he met Roman. The man in question sees him do this and deflates, sitting  back down. Virgil following suit collapses back down into his arm chair feeling suddenly exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We aren't asking you to rewrite everything you think about soulmates overnight, Kiddo." Patton says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We only want the chance to prove to you that we aren't like your parents." Roman whispers, the words sound heavy and pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you decide you don't like us then you can always turn tail and run again. We promise we won't chase you if you give us a chance and then make an informed decision to leave. What do you really stand to lose?" Deceit asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't know anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I don't- I can't just-" He looks up into their hopeful and begging eyes and he starts crying. He is just so god damn tired of running and fighting them. He wants to know them so bad it makes his jaw clench. He wants to know why Logan was crying in that alleyway, he wants to hear Patton's jokes, he wants to see Roman perform in theater, he wants to kiss Remus, and he wants Deceit to wipe away his tears when he's sad. He wants. He wants. He wants. He wants to know them. He wants to stay instead of run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He says in-between sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly he is completely surrounded by arms holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't run." He says, his mouth pressed to Logan's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this garden could be beautiful. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, so the journey is finally over. I'm so sorry it's been so long but I just couldnt figure out how I wanted the last chapter to end. And I prefer my stories to have a good send off. It has been an amazing ride, everyone was so nice. And i'll miss your guy's wonderful comments. And please stay safe out there in this big scary world. Feel free to message me on tumblr if you need to talk or anything else. </p><p> </p><p>P.s. As it is November 2nd, I would like to remind anyone who is over the age of 18 and living in the United states that tomorrow is election day and voting is super important this year! Please don't get political in my comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>